


Silky Pink Curtains

by MysticX



Series: Darling [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: She liked eating two kinds of dishes for breakfast, it was either fried omelette, or her darling.
Series: Darling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848793
Kudos: 20





	Silky Pink Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy~!

The moonlight wafts through the silky pink curtains and settles in between her eyes, making the girl gently wake up and squint. She rises up from their shared bed and turns to the still sleeping boy beside him. 

_Her darling_.

She gets up on her feet and proceeds to go to their bathroom to untangle her wavy hair, humming a tune as she did so. It was still 4 in the morning, but she liked looking prim and proper even when the world was barely awake. She settled down the wide tooth comb and picked up her curl activator, running the hair product through her black tresses. She briefly wondered about what she should have for breakfast when a soft knock interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to the sight of her cute boyfriend, brown eyes still slightly fluttering while holding his bolster, curly hair frizzy and unkempt. 

_Fucking adorable-_

She giggled softly at her choice of words, but she couldn’t blame herself, not when her boyfriend looked like that. “Hello there” She said gently, for his ears were a bit sensitive, especially in the early morning. _Which isn't really a bad thing if you ask me_ , she says to herself, rolling her eyes to herself and trying to flush out the visual of her lightly nibbling on his ear, and him panting under her. _Calm down, it’s too early for that_.

“Hey” He said back, rubbing at his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips. 

“Do you wanna eat breakfast now, or do you wanna sleep more?”

“No, I’ll eat breakfast now, could you scoot over so I can brush my teeth?”

“Sure” She moved over, settling on the little chair they had next to the dresser, silently thanking the fact that they chose an apartment with a dresser and bathroom in one big room, because if she was being honest she really didn’t want to leave him yet.

She went and started focusing on the white tile they had refurbished for the bathroom, using it as a miniscule way to pass time as she waited for her darling. Shortly after, she got a bit bored staring at something inanimate, and was finding something else to stare at.

Or rather, _someone_ , she thinks devilishly as she slowly drags her eyes to the boy currently putting on his white thigh high socks, the back of his blue over sized sweater facing her. _Fuck._

One thing that you had to know about her darling, is that he wasn’t into the same things his other guy friends were into. He liked being taken care of, not that he neglected her, _hell no, in fact, she felt so happy and secure in this relationship._ It was more of a dynamic that they found worked with them, with the help of a few… articles. She had also found out that her darling preferred soft clothing, pastel colors, skirts, and basically clothes that most guys wouldn’t wear in fear of being called gay, which doesn’t make sense, nor should being suspected to be gay affect you if you really were secure with your sexuality, but whatever.

The point is he was so damn cute in those clothes, especially when he wore one of his skirts, _fuck, those damned skirts_. She was normally a composed person most of the time, but him wearing one of his skirts, showing his soft and pale thighs, a perfect destination for hickeys to be found, _fuck,_ that makes her go _feral_.

She fanned herself lightly, feeling herself heat up. She really was gonna combust if she didn’t get herself in control, but it’s not like she had a choice when she noticed her darling trying to catch her attention for what seemed like several minutes. Snapping back to reality, she was surprised she was even able to muster up a reply.

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you okay, you seemed a little dazed there, do you feel unwell?” He said, soft voice a blessing to my ears.

_His vocal range is really big too, and not because of singing either._

She ignored that thought.

“I’m alright, let’s go have breakfast.” She smiles reassuringly.

“Oh, can I be the one to make breakfast this time? I learned a quick and easy recipe from one of our friends…” He trailed, covering his mouth with his sweater paw. 

“Sure, let’s go down now.” She says, standing up and taking his hand into her own.

\-----

She sat herself on one of the chairs as her boyfriend put on an apron to start making their breakfast, reaching for the ingredients needed, and preparing the stove. He swiftly went to work, completely focusing on the dish he was making.

She sighed out of happiness and looked dreamily at him.

_I love my boyfriend._

She giggled silently and looked at her darling, face still concentrated on the dish he was making, measuring something she wasn’t really sure of, nor did she really care about.

_Why eat food when he’s right there?_

She rolled her eyes again, criticizing her dirty mind. _I really need to stop_ , she says to herself. Her eyes slowly trailed down to his thighs.

_Aw, the marks I gave him the other night are fading, I should give him new ones._

She agreed to that statement.

_Right now. Seriously, fuck the breakfast._

Her smile slowly faded away as she gave way to all her dirty thoughts, poking at her mind until she was feeling greedy enough to fuck him right on the kitchen tabletop, her breathing coming in at a faster pace.

She bit at her thumb, feeling her canines sink into the skin, something that her darling enjoyed very much. _Her canines, that is._

_God, this is too much,_ she thought, her earlier demeanor replaced by something entirely different.

She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing, and after a few minutes, she opened her eyes again.

_Fuck it._

She stood up from her chair and walked to the boy in front of her, still focusing on working the stove. She turned off the stove, and before her darling could comprehend what was happening there was a hand up his sweater and another hand softly gripping his chin.

“What-” The boy was interrupted by his own whimper as he felt his girlfriend’s hands feeling around his bare waist, her fingers working magic against his skin. He felt himself burning up as he felt her breath next to his ear.

“You know, we can always just skip breakfast…” She said, voice sultry and deeper than usual. “You’re right here anyway, I could just indulge in you and let the neighbors know what I mean when I say I eat well.” Giggling, she switched his position, placing him on the kitchen tabletop. “So, what do you think~?” Staring into his eyes, her words going straight down.

“Please…” He rasps out, averting his eyes to something else when he feels a firm tug on his hair, his eyes meeting hers again.

“Darling, you’re just as filthy as me, are you not? If you’re gonna pretend like you’re an innocent angel in front of me, don’t expect me to give you what you want. Look into my eyes like the horny slut you are, and beg for me to ruin you~” The girl says, her voice hypnotizing, her other hand not under his shirt anymore but on his thighs, lightly tracing.

“F-fuck…” He moaned, blushing face on display, spreading his legs more so her hands would just go to where he wanted it to be the most. “Ah…” Throwing his head back, pants escaping his mouth, not even holding an ounce of self control. After a few minutes, he felt an itch, like something was missing. “Fingers… I need your- fuck…” He couldn’t even speak properly, she was barely doing anything and he was already this hot and bothered just from a few whispers and light touches.

Luckily, she heard what he was attempting to say, smirking as she saw how he was getting more and more desperate.

“You need my what~?”

“Fu- your fingers…”

“In you?”

“Mhm~! In my- my mouth, please…” He nodded furiously, that’s exactly what he needed.

“Well, I wanted to tease you more, but with how you’re laid out in front of me, it’s kinda difficult~” She says, untangling her fingers out of his hair, swiping her index finger and middle finger on his bottom lip. “Do what you like~”

And do what you like he did.

He opened his mouth and took her fingers in almost instantly, running his tongue along the pad of her fingers, looking her in the eye as he did so. He placed his hands in front of him, lightly rocking his legs back and forth, taking her fingers in like a champ.

He took her fingers out and licked at them individually, saliva trailing down the side of his lips, making a mess, but she didn’t care. He was cute like this.

She trailed her other hand from his thigh to his bulge, rubbing gently. His moans got louder as his legs tried to close to no avail. 

“Don’t act so innocent now, it doesn’t go with the visual you’re giving me~”

He was deepthroating her fingers, licking in between them, saliva giving his mouth a cute shine. Looking into her eyes, his face flushed even more as he sucked her fingers.

She was just really proud, really proud of her darling.

After a few minutes of just burning that image of him into her memory, she slowly pulled her fingers out of her mouth. He looked at her in confusion, pouting as he did so.

“Don’t be so sad~ As much as I love seeing you do what you love most, saliva isn’t enough for me to prepare you, I need lube for that.” Chuckling, she watches him blush for the nth time this day.

“... Are you gonna fuck me?” He said shyly, playing with his fingers.

“Oh but that was the whole point~!” She holds out her arms in a hug. “Come on, I know your body turns into jelly when we have our romps.” 

He jumps into the hug, wrapping his arms around her neck, her hands gripping his thighs.

“Please ruin me.” He whispers next to her ear as she feels a shiver go through her.

“Oh I will, darling.”


End file.
